The Camping Catastrophe
The Camping Catastrophe is the Ninety-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 6, 2017. Synopsis Team Flare set their sights on the third Zygarde core which contains a more deadly part. To stop that, the Galactic Eggman Empire. Despite Team Flare gets an unexpected help from a Mega Evolution trainer, the Galactic Eggman Empire have achieved victory from Satsuki Kiryuin Junior's help. Plot The Episode begins outside of New Honnōji Academy. Ash, Pikachu and Dedenne lay down, with their bellies full after having a meal. Bonnie visits Squishy, who is on a rock and starts singing to it. Serena feels that was a lovely song, which Bonnie named it as "Squishy's Song". In an other part of the forest, The Egg Parade was marching back to New Honnoji Academy after completing the "Space Expansion Mission". The heroes continue resting. Pancham and Chespin want to play with Squishy, who is not interested and leaps off, wanting to get more rest. Squishy senses the other being, Z-2, who is leaping off, being pursued by a Druddigon and a Weavile. Squishy is concerned, but Bonnie comes to it and starts singing another song. Squishy takes its nap, wishing Z3 to be safe. Z3 is being cornered by Druddigon and Weavile, who are actually belonging to Aliana and Mable, admins of Team Flare. Z3 tries to turn pink, but Mable fires her weapon, wounding Z3 and trapping it. Mable reports to the "doctor", Xerosic, that Z3 is trapped. With Lysandre watching, Xerosic comments he built the weapon to trap Z-2, using the Mega Evolution energy to prevent it from turning invisible. Toshiya steals the Mega Evolution energies for the future. Mable and Alaiana's group lost their weapons due to Toshiya stealing them and Yuki Seika hacks Team Flare's base's computer and thanks them for constructing the weapons for future use and says that weapons made from Mega Evolution energies are extremely rare and states that Xerosic is less craftier than Toshiya which anger his new rival. Unknown to the Egg Parade, Z3 was able to get inside Toshiya's backpack. Mable reports to Xerosic that Z3 is with the rival to which Xerosic is aware of it. In the Egg Imperial Walker, Toshiya was scared of Z3 but was comforted by it and takes it to New Honnōji Academy. Initially they were blocked by a explosion in front of the Walker, for they are found by Aliana and Mable, who are persistent. Toshiya tells Aliana that Z3 is part of the Eggman army, but Mable has Weavile attack with Metal Claw. Yuki Seika punches Weavile on the face knocking it out and Lyon punches Aliana's Druddigon on the eyes causing Z3 to see hoe strong the army is. Toshiya promises to protect Z3 at all costs, but Z3 starts glowing, illuminating the area and revealing many "Cells" in the area, making Toshiya wonder if they are Z3's friends. Squishy starts absorbing the "Cells" and transforms into its serpent-like appearance, surprising everyone is shocked at this turn of events - even gaining Squishy's attention. Z3 activates its new form's powers, defeating Team Flare. Z3 transforms into its hound-like appearance. Toshiya's friend and student who is a girl finds this hound, who runs off before Toshiya saves her from Charizard's flamethrower. To everyone's surprise, Alain appears. Alain orders Aliana and Mable to move away, as he'll stall Z3. Alain triggers his Mega Stone, Mega Evolving Charizard. Team Flare grunts weren't preparing their weapons which Toshiya revealed to have stolen from them. Alain's Charizard uses Dragon Claw, as an attempt to get their weapons back but was beaten up by Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. who tells them to stop fighting by orders of Emperor PIER. Squishy contacts Z3, enabling them to locate Konohatropolis. Z3 tells Squishy to stay with Ash's group and will not make it. Ash, Serena and Clemont are ready to go, though Bonnie tells Squishy seems worried. Ash thinks Bonnie should hug Squishy. Bonnie does so, pointing out she will not let Squishy get harmed. In Konohatropolis, Emperor PIER apologizes to Team Flare by telling Lysandre that the Eggman Empire shares the same goal to utilize Mega Evolution too and which Xerosic and Lysandre were pleased that *Toshiya* and *Yuki* had it the whole time. Toshiya sees Z3 was actually a "Zygarde". Characters *Ash *(anime)|Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Yuki Seika *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Lysandre *Xerosic *Alain *Aliana *Mable *Team Flare Grunts Battles Galactic Eggman Empire vs. Team Flare Particpants *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Yuki Seika *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Lysandre *Xerosic *Alain *Aliana *Mable *Team Flare Grunts Locations *Unnamed Trench Trivia *This Episode is based off both An Explosive Operation and Meeting at Terminus Cave! from Pokemon XY&Z series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon